1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a mirror display and a method of manufacturing the mirror display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light incident on mirrors may be delivered to users because mirrors reflect light. The reflectivity of mirrors is an optical property. Mirrors having high reflectivity may reflect a large portion of incident light toward users. However, mirrors having low reflectivity may reflect a relatively small portion of incident light toward users.
Displays have many pixels, and each pixel outputs light having a particular wavelength and a particular degree of intensity so that viewers may recognize images displayed on the displays.
Such mirrors and displays may be combined as mirror displays. Mirror displays may function as mirrors when displays are not operated. In addition, displays and mirrors of mirror displays may be used at the same time. An exemplary mirror display may be provided by combining a liquid crystal display with a transflective film. The transflective film may transmit images displayed on the liquid crystal display so that viewers may view the images, and may function as a mirror by reflecting a portion of incident light. However, the transflective film may decrease the light transmission efficiency of the liquid crystal display. Moreover, there may be a limit to increasing the reflectivity of the transflective film because of a trade-off relationship between reflection of incident light and transmission of images formed by the liquid crystal display.